Pokemon Shock Yellow A pokemon insert fanfic
by GenerationA7X
Summary: Benjamin Brooks a teenage gamer from the us has recieved a copy of a suppossed pokemon yellow remake from his friend luke. boy was he wrong for buying this game.


**I don't own any of the anime,games,comics, or other fictional hooha that i might be writing about. i own only my characters, and the computer i use to type the stories up with.**

**"lala" speech**

**_'bla bla' _thoughts**

* * *

**Benjamin's POV**

"alright everyone. come on in." i heard the clerk yell as he opened the doors, all while getting trampled by the many kids running into the store.

"all right" I cheered loudly as i start running towards the videogame section.

Hi there, i guess i should introduce myself. i'm Benjamin Riley Brooks, i'm 17 years old, and i am an avid gamer.i'd play anything from zelda, to castlevania, to halo, to assasins creed. Ever since i was 5 and recieved my first gameboy i have been buying, playing, and beating as many games as i possibly can.

My parents really didn't support me with videogames though. my mom wanted me to become a doctor, lawyer, or any other big highpaying job. i told her that for one i don't have the certain skills to do a job like those, and two i would get bored within the first week.

My dad on theother hand, like most dads wanted me to pick up sports. i'm not saying i didn't try this one. when i was 11 i tried out for the baseball team at my school. it didn't go as i had hoped though. when i got their i grabbed a mitt standing out in the field running after balls just acting like i could play. Now after ten to fifteen minutes or so into the running i had a fast line drive come rushing twords me smashing right in my nose breaking it instantly. it hit so hard i swore i broke my collarbone at the same time from the push backwards. i ended up in a nose brace for 6 months. i was called names and picked on that whole time as well. it wasn't fun at all.

when i got back home after the hospital that night though i had my dad yelling at me telling me that his son was the laughing stalk of the town. and groundedme for three weeks for not making the sister julie all the while was playing breaking benjamin all night to make fun of me. (how great are little sisters am i right)

But either way after that whole thing i decided to go back to my gameboy and play some fire red to calm my nerves. spent those 3 weeks trying to catch them all. 1 whole week was trying to get the mew glitch to work.

Today though i'm here to see my friend Luke to get this new see my friend luke works for the gamesmart (yes we don't have any gamestops here in my city so we have a knockoff brand) anyway he gets all these games beore they hit the shells. He called me last night saying he got a copy of the new pokemon yellow to tell you the truth i didn't want5 to believe him at first, becuase it's been years since pokemopn yellow came out for one, and since it's based on the anime it would have to catch up with that too. we have over 700 pokemon now. and probably over 5000 episodes of the anime. plus i'm not even counting pokemon x and y at all. who knbows wht'll happen with them. Well i digress.

"Hey ben nice to see you man." stated luke from behind the counter. he was trying to pick up some boxes.

"i've been alright, a little tired though" i yawned.

I got a nice groan back in return

"do you need any help with those man" I asked in general concern "You look like your in pain"\

"No i'm fine. I can handle it" He rasponded.

Luke isn't the strongest person i have ever met. He has the muscle compsure of chocolate pudding

"Well anyway do you have the game. i brought my money, 3ds, and everything." i asked him as he finally just gave up on lifting the boxes and returned to the register.

"Yeah i do. Just give me a second to grab it from the back." he said in a rush as he ran into the back room slamming the door in the heat of the moment.

I knew that luke's way of saying 'be back in a second" meant i had a good five to ten minutes so i decided to look around the store. I'ts not the biggest store i've ever seen, but it's good enough for me.

The walls were covered in nintendo power and game informwer covers. stacks and stacks of games lined the shelves. everything from nes to ds to ps3 (alot of s's you know), but i digress.

"HEY BEN I HAVE IT" screamed luke from behind the counter. how he got their i don't know, but he scared the living daylights out of me.

"alright how much." i said pulling out my wallet

"Nothing now. i want you to test it for me and tell me tomorrow what you think. tonioght it is free o charge." he stated with agrin on his face.

this answer suprised me, but hey free game man. woohoo

"thanks man. i'll come in tomorrow and tell you what i think." i thanked. little crystals forming in my eyes. as my mouth gaped open into a smile

"no problem. Just don't get in any trouble." He replied

" I won't. see you later" i said rushing out the door to my house so i could play the new game.

"Yes have fun benny boy. i'll be a blast. hahaha" luke laughed

**Well this is chapter one. tell me what you think or any suggestions in the comments.**

**and if you want to send a character pm me and i'll give you a oc form.**

**Until then Peace out**


End file.
